


What Are The Odds?

by thecuddlechesters



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU - Everyone's Living, Bars and Pubs, Clubbing, Drunkenness, Harassment, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuddlechesters/pseuds/thecuddlechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siren one-shot, some kisses, some cuddles, some drunkenness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are The Odds?

The club was crowded and noisy, and Simon regretted coming. But Amy had begged and begged until he gave in. She had promised to stay with him, but after a few minutes, she had spotted an old friend and slipped off into the crowd. Sighing, he made his way to the bar.

“A, uh, beer, please!” he yelled over the music, and the bartender nodded, holding up a finger. While he waited, he noticed a guy a few seats down talking to a rather attractive girl. Simon could only focus on the man, with reddish brown hair and big brown eyes. At that moment, the bartender showed up, beer bottle in hand. Simon slid a bill over the counter and gave him a nod. Again, he caught sight of the guy and was alarmed to see the girl grinding against his backside while he was still at the bar.

Simon stood and made his way over, hearing only the end of the cute guy's sentence: “-and I wish you would leave me alone!” The girl continued to press in on him, and he gave her a weak shove. She persisted, much to his dismay. Simon couldn't stand it, and went up to them.

“Hey, babe! I thought I lost you for a minute there!” Without hesitation, Simon pressed a kiss to the guy's lips. The girl, who Simon had dubbed Crawler, instantly recoiled.

“You're gay?” she shouted, and the guy nodded.

“We're a couple!” he shouted back. With a shudder, she sauntered away, shoving her way through the seething mass of bodies. Taking a deep breath, Simon looked back at the cute guy.

“I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I just saw her all over you and I kind of freaked.”

The guy smiled. “It's alright! I'm Kieren!”

“Simon!”

“Come on, Simon. Let's dance!” With a smile that lit up his face, Kieren grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

-

Hours later, they stumbled out onto the street, laughing and clinging to each other. Kieren let out a guffaw. “My sister drove me here, you know! I'm stranded.”

Simon giggled. “My friend drove. She doesn't even know where I am.”

They both sank to the ground in a fit of laughter. Before Simon could catch a breath, Kieren was kissing him, hands tugging on his thin coat. Simon reached his hands up to tangle in the mess of Kieren's hair. Hands were roaming and Simon had no regrets. The door to the club opened and two ladies spilled out, both talking loudly. Simon and Kieren broke apart at the sound of their names.

“Simon?” Amy asked, taking small steps toward him. When she noticed who was with him, she gave a peal of laughter. “I see you two've met, then!” Kieren looked up toward her.

“Amy, what are you doing here? Jem? I was wondering where you were!” Kieren slurred, making no effort to get up. Confused, Simon nudged Kieren. “You know Amy?”

“We're BFF's!” he crowed. Jem rolled her eyes and, with Amy's help, tugged the two of them off the ground.

“Do you two want to go home together? Or do you want to go sleep this off?” Jem asked Kieren, bundling him up in her big coat. He glanced at Simon. Simon gave a small nod and Kieren smiled. “Together!”

“Alrighty then. On your head be it,” she muttered, pushing him into a car parked in front of the club. She gestured for Simon to get in behind him and closed the door. Amy leaned her head in the window and gave them a smile.

“I was planning on introducing you two tonight. But you didn't really need my help, did you? No you did not. Congrats to you!”

“Where to?” Jem asked as Amy waved and walked away, toward her own car. Simon rattled off an address, concentrating on how close Kieren was. He smelled like grass and liquor, and it made Simon smile. When Jem pulled up in front of his apartment building, he was shoved from the car. Kieren stumbled out behind him and gave his sister a good bye before grabbing Simon's hand and tugged him toward the front door.

Up in Simon's room, Kieren was practically begging to be kissed, nipping at Simon's jaw and ears, and finally he found his target. With a slight struggle, he shrugged of his coat and tossed it onto the couch.

“Kieren, what- what are we gonna do?” Simon asked breathlessly, fingers caught on the edge of his hoodie. With a sigh and a kiss, he sat down on the couch.

“I'm tired, Simon.”

“Up you get, then,” he smirked. Practically picking Kieren up, he led him to his bedroom, letting Kieren fall into bed. Tugging off his shoes, he rolled the covers up over him. “Sleep, Kier.” Starting to walk away, he was surprised when fingers caught his.

“Stay.”

“You sure?”

Kieren made a noise of affirmation, clinging to Simon's hand. Kicking off his own shoes, he pushed Kieren over to make room for himself. Planting a kiss on Kieren's forehead, he leaned over and shut off the light.

“'Night, Simon.”

“'Night, Kier.”

 


End file.
